One piece legacy: Return to memory part 5
Yot couldn't believe it. Ros... Lost?! To a kid in an instant! The guy was huge, and Yot had enough confidence that a guy who killed 6 marines bare handed could have killed 50 marines with an axe with Yot's help. Yet the kid not only beat Ros, but he just ate Yot's devil fruit! Yot couldn't believe it... That his dream in south blue being spoon fed by beautiful women and sun bathing in a low pirate infested area was destroyed! With the Devil fruit, that he knew from the vegapunk book, that it was the Gomu Gomu no mi, all the women in south blue would have wanted him! He wanted to kill the brat! He knew it would defiantly have him lose his job and even go to jail... But he didn't give a flying fuck... THE BRAT WAS DEAD! - Tack felt somewhat bad. He did just eat the guys food. But he had to find the leaders of the marines. Tack was going to beat them up, and make them apologize. Tack decided to ask the guy who's food he just ate to see if he knew who the person was. "Who's the leader of the marines?" "I am! Now you stinking brat... Time to d..." Tack punched him in the face. What Tack didn't expect... Was that he did punch the guy in the face. He wanted to, and before he could jump at the guy, his punch extended and hit the guy in the face. The punch was powerful enough to send the guy flying at the headquarters, and smash the wall. He caused some small cracks, and he fell down. Tack looked at the body, that flew 10 meters away, and felt bad. That's when Tack thought... Why did the man answer so quickly he was the boss? Did he... Have pride of what he was? If he felt pride... Did Mason feel pride in being a marine? Tack decided to go home. Maybe instead of beating up everyone to have Mason stay, he should ask Mason to stay. When he turned around, he saw a bunch of guys on the floor, defeated. Oh the pile of guys, was a bloody Mason and Tobias. Tack looked at the two, and just screamed "GUYS!" The two looked at Tack, and screamed as well "TACK!" The threw ran towards each other, and hugged. They were so scared. Tobias and Mason though Tack destroyed more stuff then they thought he would. The two beat up the marines so they couldn't blame Tack. Good thing they were fast, or they would have seen their faces. Tack was the first to speak. "Can we go home?" The two said in unison "Sure." - So the following happened. Tack showed them what he gained, and started to learn how to use it. The marines blamed the criminal who beat them up, as Ros. He went to jail, for his crimes, but did become the strongest guy in the east blue jail. Yot, as the first person to wake up, took all the credit of beating up Ros. He not only kept his position, but was sent to the south blue island. However... It was an all male island. Yot stayed their, with no contact of women, for 18 months. The years, many things happened. Tobias left a few times, to find some crew members. Mason left, to help marine campaigns in the grand line. But all in all, they stayed perfectly together until the year ago. -1 Year ago- "WHAT'S WITH THE BOAT!" Mason saw the huge pirate boat, with it being close to the shore to their home. It was 3 times bigger then the house, and few people were on it. Tack, had a different response. "That boat looks... AWESOME!" Tobias, was standing on the boat, looking down on the two. He was laughing. "If you two want to, you can beg to be on it before I left." Mason just said "Never." Tack just said "Please." Tobias just laughed again, knowing the kid wanted to be on a pirate ship since Tobias described it to him. Tobias extended his arm, and Tack used his power to grab on. Tack got closer, and got on the boat. Tobias showed Tack everything on the boat. The kitchen, the gun room, the kitchen again, the doctors room, the kitchen again, the captains room, and lastly, the kitchen. Meeting Tobias's crew, who he met on the east blue, and he met around the 4 blues, he said all 9 of them were strong people. Both Tobias and Tack ate in the kitchen. It was time to ask the question, both Tobias and Mason wanted to ask. They both knew the answer though. Tobias looked at Tack, who was looking everywhere in the room, and asked "Want to be a pirate?" Tack looked at Tobias, and just smiled. "Yeah, it's fun. Being on the sea, being with your friends, discovering new places, and having all sorts of adventures. I want to do it." Tobias looked at Tack, and decided to add more pressure, to make sure of the answer. "Want to be the pirate king?" "What's that?" "It's a title. Of what the most powerful pirate is. In history... Only 2 men gained the reputation of it. Want to know how to become the king of pirates?" "How?" "Find one piece. One piece... The greatest treasure of all. I can't tell you where it is, because I'm not 100% if it's true, but let's say it's where Mason goes a lot." "The grand line?" "Correct. It could be right at the end. Where everything meets. Why not go their? Why not go find one piece? So many stuff could be there. But Tack... You will have to fight me, and a lot of pirates who are also extremely powerful. Not just them, but also many marines, who are just as strong. In fact... You will have to fight Mason, and if you cause enough problems... Even the head of the marines herself will go after you. You got the guts to do it?" "Completely." Tobias only laughed, and patted Tack on the back. "Tack, don't tell Mason this, but Mason has been building you a boat for a while. It's small and crappy, but good enough for all main occupations... And 10 people. So Tack, are you ready?" "Yeah." - Tack and Mason both waved away the ship. Tack didn't cry, because he knew he would meet Tobias again, and challenge him for position for King of the pirates. With Tobias in his crew, he only smiled, and waved. His 1st mate, Drak wanted to ask a question. "Could he do it?" His 2nd mate, a tall, handsome man with long dark hair, and with burn scars on his face, with Nobel wear, didn't think such a brat could do it. He was loyal to his captain, but could he be wrong? "No. He won't be able to do it. Tack... Will exceed my expectations. Tack might be able to become pirate king. But I will rot in hell before I let him do it and be weaker then me. Either he becomes stronger then me, or I do it." -present day- The two looked at Tack, and they were surprised by what he said. So, that was his entire life. It seemed so... Simple. Boy meets adults, adults raise him, he eats a devil fruit, that's it. Zozo got up, and went to the cabin room. Last night, he saw a big black flag with no mark, and a white paint can. One hour later, he came back with the flag, with a simple Jolly Roger. The three looked at it, and liked it. It was nice and simple. Just like the captain. The three raised it up, and Zozo felt good. It seems now they are almost complete with the crew. Only 7 more people to go. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Return to memory arc